The Experimental Sex Life of R5
by AustinLover27
Summary: When Rydel and Ratliff start dating, the Lynch brothers are faced with a big problem that only two special fans could fix. Chasidy Winters and her best friend, Ebony Moore, are those friends. How can these two girls change the lives of four guys, especially when a big problem arises... Rated T, for now. More information inside.
1. The Beginning of A Plan

**AU:** This is a new story I've been working on. I already posted this up on Wattpad, and I didn't want to leave out my FanFiction fans. The story is about 16-year old Chasidy, her friend Ebony, and a crazy idea from the Lynch brothers. I'm currently debating on leaving this fanfic rated T or not. I'll change the rating when I get to a chapter that calls for more mature maters. So, enjoy the story!\

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

"Emergency R5 meeting!" Riker was pacing around the living room as Ross, Rocky, and Ryland entered the room.

"Dude, calm down." Rocky gave his brother a questionable look before taking a seat on the couch. Once the boys were seated, Riker cleared his throat.

"Even though Rydel and Ratliff aren't here, we have important matters to discuss." The four stayed silent, till Ryland spoke up.

"If it's what I think you're gonna say, then I agree." He said. "The question is, who's it gonna be?" The boys stayed silent untill Rocky shot up.

"I know!" He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Remember that one fan that met at our last concert in Texas?" Ross and Riker exchanged glances of worry before nodding.

"But what does that have to do with this, unless..." Ross smirked. "Pack up guys. Time for a little trip to the south."

The football stadium roared to life as the music ended. It was halftime for her homecoming game, and Chasidy was exhausted. The dance team had just finished their performance and stood on the sidelines to watch the cheerleaders. The Drum Corps, the only thing Celeste had close to a band, was watching as well.

"Hey Chasidy, that was an. awesome performance." She turned and nearly screamed. Her crush for several years, Austin Brown, was actually talking to her.

_ Pinch me, I must be dreaming... _She thought. "Thanks. You guys did great too." The two were silent until Austin cleared his throat.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He gave her a smile as he spoke. Chasidy nodded. He was about to open his mouth when a voice stopped him.

"Good evening and happy homecoming, Blue Devils. I'm am proud to present the winner of the district-wide competition!" The crowd cheered as the principal of the high school made her way to the center of the field. Once there, she opened the envelope she had in her hand. "And the winner is... Chasidy Winters!" The crowd cheered again and Chasidy made her way to the field. She smiled and gave her principal, Mrs. Docks, a hug.

"Oh, thank you!" The brunette said with a small squeak in her voice. Mrs. Docks smiled.

"Boys, come bring her prize." She said. Chasidy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and nearly fainted.

"Ohmygosh!" She squealed. In front of her was the Ross Lynch. He gave her a smile.

"I believe those were the exact same words you said the last time we met." From behind, the entire dance team was laughing at Chasidy's reaction. Ross handed her a note. "Don't open it until the game's over, okay?" She nodded, still star-struck. He grinned and gave her a wink before leaving the field. Chasidy returned to her spot at the sideline.

"He winked at me... The Ross Lynch actually winked at me..." She muttered with a blush. She snapped back to reality and turned to Austin. "What were you gonna ask?"

He smiled. "I was going to ask if you think I should go to the dance with Ashley or not. But, you have other things on your mind." Chasidy felt her heart sink. Ashley was her older sister and the captain of the cheerleaders.

"I think you should." She returned the smile and stared down at the note. _I just hope this is better than that stupid dance..._

"The game's finally over..." She got up from her spot on the bleachers. She took the note out of her jacket pocket. Her hands trembled as she opened the note. She read the paper.

_ The guys and I need to talk to you at that dance thing tonight_. She raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll just find out when I get there..."

Watching Austin flirt with Ashley made Chasidy sick to her stomach. She was sitting at a abandoned table, watching couples dance. Chasidy was one of those girls who would rather stuff her face with food than do couple stuff.

"I know your pain." Chasidy turned to see her best friend, Ebony, sit next to her. "Remember third grade when Jake Truman chose Ashley over me?" The other nodded.

"It's like every guy in the world would rather date my sister than me." She groaned. Ebony smirked.

"Oh really? Then why do I see four hoties staring at you?" The looked to see the Lynch brothers smiling at her. "You're lucky to have most of R5 swooning over you."

"Swooning, me?" Chasidy laughed. "Are you serious? They're famous, and I'm just a small-town girl." She gave the boys a second glance. "Okay, I'm starting to believe you." Chasidy. looked back at her friend. "Why must you always be right." Ebony shrugged.

"Because, I'm awesome." She stated. The two laughed before a voice interupted them.

"Excuse me, but are these seats taken?" Chasidy and Ebony jumped a little once the found themselves surrounded by the Lynch brothers. Rocky had his arm around Chasidy, who was. trying to lean away.

"I guess not anymore..." She muttered. "I guess this is about the note, right?" She gave Ross somewhat of a glare. Ebony looked confused.

"Chas, what note?" She asked. Chasidy ignored her. Ross smirked.

"Exactly. As winner of the contest, you get to live with us. And yes, you can bring one person with you. Choose wisely." The two friends exchanged looks of excitement.

"Ebony and I need to discuss this. Privately." The boys shrugged before getting up.

"Just give us your answer once you reach a decision." Rocky said as they walked away. Chasidy leaned her head close to Ebony's.

"I smell something fishy." She whispered. "Four hot guys won't let you and a friend live with them." Ebony smiled.

"Just go with it. It'll be fine." She placed a hand on Chasidy's shoulder.

"Fine. If anything bad happens, I'm blaming you." She gave her friend a glare before getting up. She made her way to the boys.

While the the girls were talking, the Lynch brothers were discussing something. "Do you think she saw through our plan?" Rocky whispered. Ever since he laid his eyes on the fan at the Meet-And-Greet months ago, he had strong feelings for her, even if she had her eyes on his younger brother.

"Dude, why would she? And I don't think fans would pass up a once-in-a-lifetime chance to-" Ross was interupted by Riker whisper-shouting.

"SHHHHH, THEY'RE COMING! ACT NATURAL!" They grew silent as the two girls approached. "Well?" Rocky asked, a calm look on his face. Chasidy gave them a smile. "So, you two made up your mind?" Riker asked. Ebony nodded.

"We're coming with you!" She said with a grin. The four boys cheered in joy, a somewhat confused look on Chasidy's face.

"What the hell did I just got myself into..."


	2. Confrontations

**AN: Quick note before I start the next chapter. I'm going to the rest of the chapters in first-person, and in Chasidy's POV. I will do a fanfic along with this from Rocky's POV. The second story will start at this chapter.**

The car ride from Celeste to the nearest airport was long. Especially when your younger sister was shoving questions into your brain. I swear, all that comes out of Mickey's mouth was about Ryland. I was just looking forward to the plane ride to LA. Until Mickey said something that kinda worried me.

"Hey Chasidy, do you think that one of the guys would try to, ya know, make a move on you?" Me and Ebony turned to her, a look of surprise on our faces. For starters, Mickey was a freshman. Ebony and I are juniors. My mom swears up and down that we're a bad influence on her. Me? I blame her perverted classmates.

"Uh, no. For one, there are girls hotter than me in LA. And two, I don't think they would want me for that!" Oh boy, I was wrong...

I said goodbye to my mom and Mickey, who I couldn't find, Ebony and I stood by the gate. "Bye mom. I'll call you when we get to LA." I gave her a tight hug. She smiled.

"Just be safe. If you go to the beach, wear sunscreen. And don't get into strangers' cars." She kissed my forehead. I sighed.

"I know. I'm not a little kid." And with that, she left. I looked to Ebony, who was on her phone.

"No dad, I'm not going just for that. Ugh, bye!" She hung up and sighed. "My dad thinks I'm gonna turn into a freaking prostitute once we get to LA..." We look at each other for a few seconds before laughing.

"Lets get to the gate." I said. We grabbed our bags and left, one of my suitcases being heavier than I remembered.

"The plane is now in the are free to roam the plane." I sighed. My hands were shaking and I swore sweat was dripping down my face. Ebony looked at me.

"Fear kicking in?" She asked. I nodded. I have a fear of hights, and I've had it since the first grade when Ebony accidentally pushed me out of the giant tree in my backyard. I ended up with a broken leg and a fractured pinkie. It was not fun...

"Fear of what?" We turned to Riker, who was sitting next to me. Originally, Ross and Rocky were having a fight on who was sitting next to me, so Riker decided to take the spot to stop the fighting.

"I-It's a long story..." I muttered, glaring over at Ebony, who just shruged. I soon felt someone petting my arm soothingly. I was about to tell Riker to stop, until I heard Rocky's voice.

"You okay?" He asked, a hint of concerne in his voice. I managed a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." I said. Rocky and I decided to watch a movie to make the plane ride go quicker. I remember drifting off to sleep on his shoulder half-way through the movie.

I awoke to something jabbing at my side. I sat up with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I would like a gentler awakening, not being poked in the side..." I muttered. I could hear Ebony's cheerful voice.

"Well, the guys didn't want to wake you. You were making it pretty awkward." I raised an eyebrow.

"Awkward?" I was confused, until it hit me. "Crap, was I-"

"Moaning in your sleep again? Yeah." Ebony placed a hand on my shoulder. "What was it this time?" I gave her a glare.

"You out of all people should know I don't have those kind of dreams." I said before looking down at my lap. "And it was about food."

The drive from the airport to the Lynches' wasn't far. Me and Ebony could've walked. But no, we hand sit in the backseat while Ross drived. Lets just say, if he's your last choice for a ride, your better off walking or finding a cab. "SLOW DOWN!" The prius came to a screeching halt. Ebony let out a little scream.

"Riker, calm the hell down! Everything's fine." Ross replied. Riker, who was in the passenger side, glared at his brother. In the back was me and Ebony, with Rocky in the middle. We were hanging onto the brunette tightly, afraid that we were gonna fly out.

"Dude, stop flooring it. You're freaking the girls out. I don't think I can take this any longer." Rocky said. Ross sighed.

"Sorry. I'll try to slow down." He muttered. He managed not to speed up for the rest of the ride there.

Is this what my life has come down to?


	3. Parties and Confessions

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="31ace0750d7393908a2e9635529e89d9" I wanted to sleep the entire day away. Believe me, I do. I just em style="box-sizing: border-box;"had /emto be awaken at five in the morning by Riker and his vocal warm-ups. I swear, you could hear him from halfway across the house. Ebony and I were crashed out on the couch, tired from last night's settling in. Rocky had offered me to sleep in his bed with him, but I turned him down. I didn't want to lose my virginity yet./div  
div id="ql-line-6" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fd4639763b6e808da98149df854962a8" Anyway, I fell back to sleep until Ryland, Ross, and Rocky woke us up at eight, running into the living room and jumping on us. Luckily, none of their butts were in my face. We pushed them off of the couch. I began to sit up until a thought crossed my mind. I had nothing on expect for a bra and matching panties. I froze and looked to Ebony. She got up and grabbed two of the guys ears./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="23825529e532f5ee028d9bbeab8c8e72" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't wake girls up by jumping on them. That's not being gentleman-like." She pulled the two boys, Ross and Ryland, out of the room. I smiled to myself. I didn't see Rocky anywhere, so I assumed he left to his room. I sat up and began to lean down to grab a shirt when I heard a voice./div  
div id="ql-line-12" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9c31cd7242208e93221443306df981b9" "Oooo, sexy. I hope you're wearing something to match, babe." I squealed and jumped, covering myself with my shirt./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8715e0799eb777d9bb374c6a00ac2d5a" "Rocky!" I gave him a glare. He flashed me a smirk and popped on of my bra straps, making me squeal again./div  
div id="ql-line-18" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e842a0015eb2f5c718ffadcc803c2485" "If I knew you were gonna dress like that, I would have done anything to make sure you were in my bed." Rocky said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2144fc0c01db4e7e6f4acba0ff8d50a5" "Never in your life, Mark." I snapped. He chuckled./div  
div id="ql-line-24" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5766b0be93cb37aa931b38604021c8f7" "That's my name, don't wear it out." He began to walk off before turning back to me. "Unless you want to moan or scream it." I threw a pillow at him before he ran off./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="567c3387a970aef8b362a1b3b93158c4" I quickly pulled on my shirt. I looked around for a pair of jeans and slipped those on. I made my way to the bathroom to do my hair. I wasn't a make-up kind of girl to be honest. I only wore it during performances at half-time, and that was it. Luckily, Ebony was on the drum corps, so she didn't have to wear make-up./div  
div id="ql-line-30" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="27a9f09bc72254d61ba0589d24978d86" Speaking of Ebony, she came back into the living room with a smile on her face. "Good news, Mrs. Lynch has a room set up for us." I let out a big sigh./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="84324083cafba8d3e7bcc8d9451e8fe0" "Thank god. I don't think I can take a repeat of this morning." She laughed a little before looking at my shirt. She stared for a few moments, laughing again. I raised an eyebrow. "Ebony, why are you laughing?"/div  
div id="ql-line-36" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="31a903d1dd6235d1a6ba95047ad7a691" "Y-You're shirt! Have you read what it says?" She leaned against the couch for support. I gave her a weird look before looking down at my own shirt. For some reason, I was wearing my "Blondes do it better" shirt. I froze before I heard Ross walk by. He stopped to read my shirt. The blonde gave me a wink./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5f268c2e5ac38fb538e1b93f6eebe0b0" "Hell yeah, we do." He replied before walking off. I was blood red. My idol, my celebrity crush of four or five years, just made a sexual comment to me. Ebony's laughing brought me back. I gave her a glare and walked away. This was going to be a looong day./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b9ff83b38000f27e548374c257914034"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="80ff205fc89787b80a8ecb93153d7073" "Thank you LA! Good night!" The crowd went crazy as the band left the stage. I've been to plenty of R5 concerts before, but it was different being backstage. The first person off was Ellington, followed closely by Rydel. The two were holding hand and giggling about something. They passed by me, and Rydel stopped./div  
div id="ql-line-46" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2733c6281377284be3f1dc2ffa67d683" "Oh, hey Chasidy!" She greeted, still holding Ell's hand. I smiled./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7cb3b1133ba8e4b9d450139f3ec9e311" "Hey Rydel." I said. She looked at my shirt for a moment before looking over at her boyfriend./div  
div id="ql-line-52" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b93b62cce7ef6139250306db38c8cde" "Blondes do it better, eh?" She commented, giving Ratliff a wink. He chuckled and put an arm around her, returning the wink./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b3b38f88159bcbe4cc5eabd810292fe6" "I have to admit, they do." As soon as he said that, Rydel let out a round of giggles. At that moment, I felt kinda awkward around the couple, and found myself backing away. The last glimpse I saw of those two for the night was them sneaking away. I could guess what they were going to do./div  
div id="ql-line-58" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="803a7fa678978544c3bd0996e021b6af" "So, nearly got sucked into their antics, huh?" I turned to see Rocky standing there, hands in his pocket. I let out a sigh./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a412dfa935459a800026e0dc715c6bf3" "Basically. I don't even want to know what they're planning on doing." I said, laughing a little. Rocky laughed with me. After the laughing died down, he gave me an apologetic smile./div  
div id="ql-line-64" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="de1cb60d9b86fa4aa81131e1838fd0eb" "Sorry for what happened this morning. I didn't mean what I said." He took one of his hands and rubbed the back of his neck. I gave him a smile./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="75ac16ac23b622362e7e77324e8e0ba8" "It's okay. I've been teased a lot worse." I said with a laugh, having a flashback to when Ebony and Austin pantsed me in front of the whole eighth grade class. He raised an eyebrow, an amused look in his eyes./div  
div id="ql-line-70" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e187c9218ff71c3f1e30fb1b80ec719c" "Care to share?" The brunette gave me an innocent smile. I shook my head./div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9b907ffacd9a20097a04df68f50804fe" "No can do. That information is confidential." I said before Ebony mysteriously popped up./div  
div id="ql-line-76" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5607c79b9b2fa63935c33d604f15ae9a" "Oh, aren't you talking about the time Austin and I pantsed you in front of the entire eigth grade- Oh, hi Rocky!" I wanted to murder her right then and there. I know the girl was born blonde, but it doesn't mean she can act like one. Rocky let out a laugh, nearly bending over and falling to the ground./div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b66d75cd70b296994f510193d2ce45e1" "Oh my god, you, pantsed?" The laughing continued for a while before he stopped. "Sorry, it was so funny."/div  
div id="ql-line-82" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f5ca5db1d970481f305250594f422283" "Shush. No more talking about it-"/div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="17048a2aadd88aad2bc82281b5818ed5" "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WATCH OUT!/span" A loud voice stopped me. I turned to see Ryland... on a segway? I raised an eyebrow? Apparently, Rocky was as curious as me./div  
div id="ql-line-90" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0f9d3466a19fd64c8b7e67c916555fde" "Ry, what the hell are you doing?" He questioned. Ryland stopped near us./div  
div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a57516c40aaca70621e4a75e4baf85cd" "I... was coming to remind you... about the after-show party at Laura's..." He said, out of breath. I opened my mouth to say something before he added, "It took me forever to get here, running and riding..." And with that, the youngest Lynch zoomed off on the segway. I turned to Rocky./div  
div id="ql-line-96" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="96661a529d7773e4bbc69bdc76d34bf8" "Party at Laura's?" I raised an eyebrow./div  
div id="ql-line-99" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cec326c954d3cf2bdff42dd6d1b8578a" "Yeah. Since it's almost Laura's birthday, we decided to throw a party for her. And for Ross, since his is only a month after her's." He gave me his signature smile. "And you're invited."/div  
div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="19726d7c763facf0bb7eee0b79288fb4"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-104" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3fd24c3173de366c8ea95cb962e793d3" First day in L.A. and I'm going to my first party. I was an excited child. I changed out of my "Blondes do it better" shirt (I didn't want to start any Raura crap at the party) and wore my Luminate shirt, which had "Banner of Love" written across the top. Once at the party, I felt awkward. Here I am, a small-town country girl, surrounded by celebrites. I felt like I was in a dream, until I heard a familiar voice.../div  
div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d4b23a8654fa776952f73badf80bf480" "Chasidy! Thank god you opened the suitcase!" I froze. That sounded a lot like.../div  
div id="ql-line-110" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9ac79e841ea57aab935b493242e3fe95" "Mickolette Nicole Winters!" I turned to face the young brunette, who was giving me her famous for her wild antics. But, hiding in my suitcase so she can go to L.A. was the most extreme. I glared at her./div  
div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="33eade0d1fd2b3c835a103e58fdc7df5" "Sup sis." She gave me a peace sign. I shook my head./div  
div id="ql-line-116" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ec34bef7d5da2bd95f830f18af0e3b3e" "Mickey, you little brat. Does mom know you're here?" She nodded. I rolled my eyes before turning away. "Just stay out of trouble, don't kiss anyone here, and-"/div  
div id="ql-line-119" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="31726debad4616aa54c4e394745d1d9e" "Hehe, I already did... Oops?" I turned back around./div  
div id="ql-line-122" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f1342bf38256106bfad80af0a6d7245d" "Which part, getting in trouble or kissing someone?" I asked, folding my arms. She rubbed her arm./div  
div id="ql-line-125" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ade9e6eea9a4b72288811b494fddcebd" "Kiss..." Before I ask who, I saw Ryland hug her from behind./div  
div id="ql-line-128" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f4bdff6299be7bc6881f5a4b89d6adbf" "Hey babe!" He greeted, kissing her cheek. Well, that answered my question. Suddenly, I felt someone pick me up. I squealed and freaked out a little./div  
div id="ql-line-131" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="31673e3181c95f118f2514e3efe50a94" "Aye, don't kick my face." I froze once I heard Ross's voice. I looked and saw both Mickey and Ryland walking behind us./div  
div id="ql-line-134" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="dbd492799cb50ed9a2284b1d9421f15e" "Mind if I ask where you're taking me?" I got no reply. I let out a groan and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was seated on a chair, with Ebony and Mickey on either side of me. In front of us was all the guys, minus Ellington. Even Ryland was there. Ebony was the first to speak./div  
div id="ql-line-137" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8f3695214a881d864214d32454fa79b9" "Excuse my language, but why the fuck did you bring us in here?" Huh, exactly what I was thinking. Riker spoke up./div  
div id="ql-line-140" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5ff68822cec622c4b5d4095b4f779cfb" "We brought you here to tell you the real reason why we brought you to L.A." He said. "It was Rocky's plan, so he'll explain." Rocky took a step forward./div  
div id="ql-line-143" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1a5222372f010b44999208d4d7035e75" "Not long after Rydellington became official, the guys and I realized that we need to start dating. That's when you girls come in." We all three looked at each other, confused looks on our faces. Rocky continued. "We took two, or in this case, three," He glanced at Mickey, who just smiled and waved. "to be perfect candidates in our quest. So, we will be doing many, uh, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"things/em, with you three until you choose one of us to be your boyfriend, or one of us falls in love with someone else." Around that part, I saw Ross look down. Looked like his brothers dragged him into this. Ryland spoke up./div  
div id="ql-line-148" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="dce33d72151c821947b6f38611b3858a" "Mickey and I are already out." He stated, taking my sister's hand in his. I nearly gaged. Riker turned to Ebony and me./div  
div id="ql-line-151" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9d420cb686d81dc5087541660172cdde" "Then it's up to you two." And with that, all the guys left, and so did Mickey. I turned to face Ebony./div  
div id="ql-line-154" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6a0a46f38a7e6a76cf229f784f0fc5fb" "When I agreed to come to L.A. I didn't realize that this will happen." I take a deep breath in./div  
div id="ql-line-157" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b7c070fbad0e8a34e2423de0e8fad69" "Don't worry. What's the worse that can happen?" She flashed me a smile. I sighed./div  
div id="ql-line-160" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2df47b4e159ebe3ccd3c60788368582c" "I'm screwed. Literally."/div 


	4. Blonde Blues

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="559f23707584bed50084d7a27d0a4c16" It's been a few weeks since the major bomb shell that was droped on me. And I still haven't got over it. Ebony's fine with the news, and Mickey doesn't care since she's been spending most of her time with Ryland. For me, I was freaking out since every time I bumped into the living devil himself (coughRockycough), he would always try to hit on me. And I hit on him. Literally. While trying to avoid him, I can't help but notice a certian blonde's unhappiness./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="274d2c05dd245ed5d9a7da6402e35282" It was the Monday after coming to L.A. Ebony and I finally got our own rooms so we don't have to repeat the early-morning incident ever again. I woke up to Rocky staring at me. My usual response: screaming. "Rocky! What the hell are you doing in here!?" I threw a pillow at him, which didn't faze him. /div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c80d96ff0fcb7b4f8290db6bf286873a" "Calm, Psycho. Riker just told me to wake you up." He lifted his hands up before backing away. "No need to assult me with pillows." I glared at him./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2c464cbefb8d3f4ecd834a36b8792298" "Have you ever heard of knocking?" I mummble as I throw back the sheets, getting up with a yawn. He shook his head playfully./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="371d519cf1cb73ac983b6e2ca842d95e" "I have no time for knocking. Riker needs ya ASAP." He tossed the pillow back onto the bed before leaving the room. I sigh as I take the chance to quickly change, heading out of the room. Once out, I get swarmed by Ebony./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="db4a20c29fc77bb8d458780b6616f40c" "CHASIDYTHISSUCKSICANTEVEN!" I blinked at her. She had a small pout on her face as she spoke. /div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="dbe448d902ce6e0a9f223426466f74d6" "Ebony, chill. What's wr-"/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="327e17204c977155cfed2156e3a5305d" "THEY'RE MAKING US STILL DO SCHOOL LIKE UGGGGGGH." She let out a scoff as she stomped down a foot. "I mean, it's still the same teachers back in Celeste, but still. School." I raise an eyebrow at her./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="895cde0eaa5e0d4bfac2a074aea848f4" "So Cali didn't change you yet." I sighed and walked toward the kitchen. "Lemme guess, video chat with them?" She nodded as she followed me./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0a3cc302ae7dc471c9e5cc12fa772b1b" "Yeah, but I still have to sit throught Coach Streaks' boring history lecture." I turned to her./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="303093f0fcbee962bd80f9e39b19e8b9" "At least we're not enrolling into a public school around here where we have to make new friends." Ebony opened her mouth to speak before stopping./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="32b6e2b479f836f15a9b6fe6ae19a1a9" "Eh, you're right." She smiled before skipping off. I shake my head playfully before I soon spot Ross, who was stting at the foot of the stairs. I made my way over to him, sitting beside the blonde. "Hey.' I gave him a smile as he looked over at me. /div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5ca10f2e0f299ae0d0ec3bfaa995ccf8" "Oh, hi.." He sighed a little as his eyes drifted down to the floor. I let a frown fall onto my face. /div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e7c69ebcef160f52f7097b5b82156faf" "You okay?" He shook his head a little. I placed an hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Anything you wanna talk about?" /div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fcbcf361d5c93043acc57c45d1f09b6e" "Well, it's that whole stupid thing Rocky came up with. For one, he shouldn't drag two innocent girls like you and Ebony into this. Two, he forced me to be in this, even though I like someone else." Ross placed his head in his hands. I gave his back a soothing rub./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a62ed8fd130c6bc972e3f135b2d1feb9" "Tell me about the girl you like. Who is she?" I asked. I admit, I was a tiny bit hurt that Ross didn't like me, but as his friend, I was wanting to help him. Why me, why./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6ca53f5153824a8947a907bf03576141" "Well, she's one of my co-stars in this one thing, and I've like her ever since we met. I can't get her off my mind." I saw a smile creep up on the blonde's lips as he spoke./div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="046b3bd25a4f05c263001d563af3f334" "Lemme guess, Laura?" I gently elbowed him with a playful smirk. He chuckled at me and nodded his head. I let a squeal leave my lips. "Oh my gosh, Raura!" He shook his head in a playful manner./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a96e35d5f5d1b0874cd91bc12cdd3b81" "Enough out of you, missy. Don't need to be so loud about it." He grinned a little at me. I patted his back, a memory quickly coming to my mind./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="15d979afe5ee373782801adccd2fa4a7" "Wait, didn't they say that you're out if you fall in love?" He stared at me with a confused look for a few minutes before a smile came to his face./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0e3b8a6ce23f57eacbda0f60e2f8aeca" "You mean, if I somehow convince Laura to go out with me, I can get out of this?" I nod as he stood up. "I have an idea. But we need Ebony's help. Text her while I go figure out a plan." I pulled out my phone./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7d37925b94dfa587c4d523b297c8859b" "Already on it, Shor." I grinned at him as he went up the stairs. I quickly texted Ebony./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="37166687e88c11aa717421a2a6589baa" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Me: Ebony, we need you./em/div  
div id="ql-line-48" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a03f29caf409196dfde423248dee0b3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Ebony: Huh, what is it?/em/div  
div id="ql-line-50" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="85f49f223db8f7e046aa442dc665ae0b" I smirked at the last thing I typed./div  
div id="ql-line-52" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="03d1adf32c5201548c61c15398288a67"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Me: Operation Raura is rolling./em/div  
div id="ql-line-54" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1f3c57f5570a5bdebe40b9fac858c3be"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Ebony:... Count me in./em/div 


	5. Operation Raura

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2d4c16adcaed654690b2317c6f522e18" The mission was simple: get Laura Marano to fall for Ross. Okay, maybe it wasn't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em simple. There was always Ebony being distracted by almost everything (including Riker, but that was a different story), Ross always trying to back out, and Rocky. Originally, this was a three man-er, two woman and one man job, but Rocky had to freaking join. Joy. /div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7c76134b82ce78fc4858b49e74d2eaea" Today: day twelve of the mission. Progress: I don't even know. We've been trying to come up with anything, but none of it was successful. There were times that flowers and such went to the wrong Marano sister, so Vanessa probably thinks Ross has a thing for her. Talk about major screw up. /div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5a077ea675b743ef3d368ebb3cb1dadd" But today was a different story. By now, we had every Lynch sibling on this mission, plus that one Ratliff and the remaining Winters. But when you have three couples on the team, it gets pretty distracting. Anyway, back to topic. Our plan: just go in with blunt force and have Ross confess his feelings for Laura. It was working pretty well, til we got to the Marano house./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e24843967f40c2b903b5a1107f8b9360"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1664f63ae4a95bd7e80d3a7cd1577d82" "Chasidy, can I just go back, forget about this whole thing, and just play along with Rocky's game?" I sighed. It was the fifth time today that ross was trying to chicken out. We were just a few footsteps from the door. /div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3f5c555d5d64324025c01d4b542c29da" "No, because you'll never be with the girl your in love with." I fixed his shirt a little and smoothed out his hair. "Now, grow some balls, go in there, and ask her out." I patted the top of his head, which caused the blonde to cring./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6da40c371fb5c69f0f64b1256bf0d639" "Okay, you're not my fucking mother. I got this." He took a few steps towards the door as I hid in the bushes with Ebony and Mickey. We heard the noise of the door opening, but the voice wasn't who we hoped it would belong to./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4ca47edf9889509a7fe431373f7e887c" "Oh Ross, hi! Did you come by to bring any more flowers or anything?" I peeked through the bushes to see Vanessa at the door. Ross was about to speak before she grabbed his wrist. "Lemme guess, you were actually going to ask me on a date, right?" He tried to speak before she dragged him inside, closing the door. I exchanged looks with Ebony before speaking into the walkie-talkie. /div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e2c2f31c3cc55c8b5c92af5e27dda64d" "Chasidy to base, we have a problem..."/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="587e02ecd9aeaf0a7c9f3ca632321250"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0ceb40d0e97e3ecb8452424ab6d28694" Ebony, Rocky, and I were peering into the windows. I felt sorry for Ross. Not only his "actions of love" were accidently directed towards the wrong person, but he might be dragged into a relationship he didn't want to be in. I looked over at my "teammates."/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ba61f70f78afd61dac5c63451c5b3e4d" "We need to get into there and save Ross. Anyone got a plan?" Rocky was about to open his mouth before Ebony intervened./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f10b1d4a400ba5365e17eccede637525" "We should get a party cannon, throw a big party, and see if they get distracted by it!" Both Rocky and I raised an eyebrow at her. /div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6a27f6f1077395621b0b145aeaef3237" "That's not gonna work. We should sneak in, distract the Maranos, an-" Rocky's sentence was cut short as I shushed him. Inside the house, Ross was speaking to Vanessa. She had a confused look on her face as he spoke, until she let out a laugh. Or what looked like one. "Or not. Our man's got it covered." /div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="77be7fde7f2d09b512129fe1851419df" "Apparently. I guess no rescue mission is needed after all." We just stood there, watching the entire thing go down./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a324220c34e8c0db79a1d98b910e4bd2" Long story short: Vanessa finally found out that all the flowers, love notes, ect, where to her sister. Ross finally confessed his feelings to Laura and asked her out. She apparently said yes. End of Operation Raura,/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a00515539741f9c096c2f82c4505e47d"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4e63aef37c5070d828c4d01b4618802b" "If all Ross had to do was walk in, tell her, and ask her out, why the fuck did it take twelve days to do this?" Ebony said with a confused look on her face. "I mean, it seemed like a lot of effort for something so small." We were lying on the couch in the living room as we tried to sum up all that happened. /div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8eed58266114f2acf769895027d41982" "I dunno, Eb. Sometimes I feel like my life is a poorly written fanfiction." I closed my eyes with a groan. "Now it's just down to Riker and Rocky." /div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8873db7d5f661ee7a9d3a3c98ab4ab52" "I know. We have to choose a guy and try." She looked over at me. "By the way, would you get mad at me if I chose Riker?" At the thought of leaving me with the tormentor of my life, I whimpered./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a1bd0fb9b59d716c2d1c5f4afd8b7297" "I thought you liked me, not wanting me to die by his antics. Please." Ebony stared at me./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b5e95a6cc8cb297e883d291d47fe8f7f" "Why are you so worked up about being with him? He's cute. Don't throw back one of nature's gifts at it's face." I laughed at her sentence./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bfd82f669bf982ff9ebc8849e3e8e21e" "Nature's gift? More like curse. He is determined to make my life a living hell. I'd rather stick to having a crush on my best guy friend, even though he's dating my older sister." /div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b4cc0effb735f85135af7f2c3bd01b34" "It could be worse, he could lock you up in a castle or something until you fall for him or something." I open my eyes to look over at her./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="319adeb51875e86adb558b503993f2d4" "You've either been reading to many fanfictions, or been watching Beauty and the Beast too many times." She scoffed at the idea soon after./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4bd6df0ecf36950cc4e0983afdf9b047" "Yeah, what was I thinking? Let's just get some rest."/div 


	6. Winters Family Reunion (Part 1)

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b6e3a814d425845d3310eb42256fb379" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a id="PXLINK_3_0_2" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/96513362#"Click/a. Click. Click./em I was just about five a id="PXLINK_6_0_5" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/96513362#"seconds/a away from snapping. This year, it was my job of putting together the annual Winters family reunion and I've been waiting two hours for my mom to reply about my plans. As you dear readers may know (Yeah, I'm talking to you. I know you guys exist.), my family resides in the big state of a id="PXLINK_1_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/96513362#"Texas/a, so the only comminuication I have with my parents is either email or text. I've called them a few times, but it soon got really awkward when Rocky was trying his usual flirting. Oh well./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f9064ea0409fe03075538be661b38edf" But, as you may not know, the Winters family is span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"huge. /spanWe are all over the southern US, mostly in Texas and Tennessee. And almost all of us are apple farmers. Yep. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Apple /spanfarmers. Sounds stupid, I know. But we make a lot of money from that business. Anyway, back to topic. As I said earlier, I'm in charge of this year's reunion. And my parents wanted me to bring the Lynches along with me. Joy. So, as I wait for my mom to reply, I a id="PXLINK_4_0_3" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/96513362#"start/a to pack my bags. Until a certian someone comes in and tries to distract me./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="390c197c4e52d828fd495cf2e9fb0ff1" I was going through the closet in the room, trying to pick out some clothes to bring with me. "I know I need a dress for the dance thing.." I mutter to myself as I finger through the dress that both Stormie and Rydel bought for me. Some of the dresses that were bought were not that appropriate. I was looking at a short dress that would show more than what my mom would like when I heard a voice./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3ae4d62bf3b1172a8b55f85cf0a72158" "Oooo, pick that one. It looks sexy enough." I sighed and turned around to see Rocky, who was looking thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the dress in my hands. /div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3405439abdebbcfb75bb226c7ae70138" "Don't you have something better than watching me pack like a creep?" I raised an eyebrow the brunette as he took the dress fron my hands./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="62b0074e2be9b3420ed03caac90eeb12" "By the way, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"why/em are you packing?" He placed the dress on tge bed. I grabbed it and put it back in the closet./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a6a1e28547aec8e864f213ef277625cd" "Family reunion. I have to go a week earlier since I'm putting the whole thing together. My mom said I can bring friends, but," I looked at Rocky with weird look. "I don't think you would like the idea of being around a bunch of apple farmers." I grabbed a few pieces of clothing and place them on the bed./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ee5aa642f69c964481dc129a8ee5f460" "That explains your obsession with them." He chuckled as he messed with the cowboy hat I kept on the dresser beside my bed before putting it on. "Howdy m'am, may I interest you in a ripe, delicious apple?" He said in an attempt to mock a country accent. I grabbed the hat off of his head./div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3eb5732472c985b37ebf2caf27eead96" "And this is why we are not great friends. I find that very offensive." I placed it on the bedside table. "This is also why I'm having second thoughts about taking you wi-" My sentence was interupted by a hug. From Rocky./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3e9cf8c94780696f96ed50748b0d9db0" "And I apologize for it all. Now, you said something about taking me?" He grinned at me. Like he knew that sooner or later, I would give in and let him go. If I did, many bad things could happen: my parents might think he's my boyfriend (which is laughable since I find him annoying), he could like the apple-farming life and decide to quit the band so he can work at the farm, or Ashley could try to seduce him./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b4c1c48520713a7aa17cfadd4774a85d" That last option sent a shiver down my spine. Was I jealous at the thought of Rocky with another girl? Impossible. It was just either pity for Rocky having to deal with my sister, or pity for whoever her current boyfriend is since he would have to deal with the fact that she cheated on him with a rockstar./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9baba168bca686d0c78347bd75d1662b" "Hey, earth to Chasidy. You in there?" A tap on my head shook me out of my thoughts. Rocky was still stamding there. "You kinda blacked out for a while. Are you okay? Do you need to eat?"/div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4bbb575104060425d26d16e9001ab8b9" This confused me. I was seeing a side of Rocky that I've never really seen. Normally, he would be all flirty and inappropriate around me, commenting on how I need to get laid or something. But now, he was actually concerned. Like he cared about me./div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="57ae3aa1ca716a69152cf427ee3de758" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time to pack. So do you." I nuged him towards the door. He gave my head a small pat before walking out./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e15b0148ee916f236095de6b0492a93e" "Alright, have fun." He said before leaving my room./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="de305ba86bb693520d698e53bcb4e2a5" That was the first time in my life that Rocky Lynch made me feel confused./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9b39f383198be0629aaa5acca2aa41ee" I was more than happy to be back in Texas. The wide, open spaces, all the TexMex I can eat, and I get to be with my family again. Even if I have Ebony, the Lynchs, and Ellington tagging along. /div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9a37375fea9cfe3e6c250fe824b716cf" As soon as I came home, my mom was the first one to greet me. I told her about the whole Mickey-hiding-in-my-suitcase thing, but she already knew since she gave her permission to come along. The luck brat herself just flashed an innocent smile as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. If ganging up on me and Ebony with Ryland wasn't wrong. My dad, on the other hand, was not welcoming to they guys. /div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="938dd2e8bc13d954fde9d449b7b7096a" It was later that night that made me wish we left them back in California. It was a peaceful a id="PXLINK_5_0_4" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/96513362#"dinner/a, until Rocky decided to be his evil self /div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="515ded29a2b8c183f05509edf86364e7" "So, Mom, when is the rest of the family comming in?" I twirled my spagehtti with my fork as I spoke. /div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1e56e5ca37985f41e3152a64622064a4" "They'll be coming later this week. Plenty of time to organize the reunion." She replied before she noticed something that I was trying to ingnore: Rocky's hand on mine. My mother just let out a small giggle. "Does my Chasidy have a boyfriend?" I nearly choked on my food./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="64696449d445d9496fd19b141cb010f6" "Rocky? My boyfriend? Of course not, mother. He's just an annoying pest that likes to follow me around." I move my hand from his, casting a glare at him. Rocky just gave me a smile and patted my head./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0f72a1bd65c2e1fba189cf4e000d3007" "She's just to shy to admit her love for me." He said with a laugh. I sighed./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e7529a919cd911c7120ddcccf2c87038" "There is no love between us." I scooted away from the brunette. "Nothing. Nada. Zero." I stuck my tongue out at him before eating. I heard a giggle from across the table. A giggle that belonged to none other than Ashley./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="70f805f71ac5033222c44da3d61a2596" "Oh, why would he be interested in trash like you when there's prettier girls, like me, out there?" By that time, most of the people at the table were focused on our conversation./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7f753e755b1eb6efc6627fb64105520a" "Me, trash? I am no such thing. Trash is when you sleep around with multiple guys." I shot a glare at her, and she looked unfazed./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5bcd890daab6db0497d4b7cb33c388b4" "I'm not trash either. But I'm prettier, smarter, and more able to attract a guy than em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em." By that time, I wanted to punch Ashley in the face./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="af4a77ab03b3090341be8423ba797e50" "At least I don't flirt with almost every guy I meet." I had a smug look on my face. She huffed and stood up./div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4d4ae03fd03968ea3dd2680bd8404e2a" "Oh yeah? At least em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em won't end up all alone with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"nobody /emand end up selling myself on the streets!" That last comment stung me. Tears began to swell in my eyes as I bursted from my chair and ran towards the bedrooms. I soon reached mine and slammed the door a id="PXLINK_2_0_1" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/96513362#"close/a. I fell onto my bed with a sob./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f35d05ab5b911a76c4caab22b4e1c52d" My sister, my own flesh and blood, basically called me a slut My body shook as I cried, drawing my knees up to my chest. After what seemed like hours, I heard a knock on the door. I burried my face into my knees. "Go away, Ashley. You've done enough."/div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a496979ebdda8212537d54f5c6bedd9e" "It's not Ashley." I looked up as I heard the door open and saw Rocky, who made his way to me and pulled me in for a hug. We sat there for a while as I stayed in his arms. I finally spoke./div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="75d90e7ffb4f99d830a22d22a0ac3ec9" "S-She basically said I was going to be a slut.." I squeezed my eyes shut as Ashley's comment played in my mind. I felt Rocky's fingers wiping away my tears./div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a27201cc2ffcd178ecf4351e8d058631" "And she got what she deserved from Ebony and Rydel." I opened my eyes and saw a smile on his lips. "Plus, what she said isn't true." I felt a smile grow on my face./div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="afd9b48420832c3ca30b808a085dad79" "Thanks Rocky. Hey, mind sleeping with me tonight?" I cuddled myself into his arms. A chuckle fell from his lips./div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="baaa00c5f05225912785ca22c7308d34" "Alright, but it won't be my fault if your folks freak out." He held me close to him as we both drifted off to sleep./div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9858fa107bed52503fb203e69398cfdd" I couldn't help but think and dream about Rocky. It possible..?/div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5a617610ceb966f3122e4be643f24043" Is it possible that I was falling for him?/div 


	7. Winters Family Reunion (Part 2)

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e7b65655169e90a8da830fae3c5f823b" "No no no, a little to the left. Not that far left! Just a smidge to the righ-"/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c09c60c42765cc0e61f247e581f7be11" "If we go any further right, we're gonna fall off the ladders."/div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e1c9f0568f908283e990f432451683f7" It was a few days before the reunion, and I was stressed. Ever since em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em night, my life grew a bit difficult. For one, I can tell that Ashley and I are gonna be feuding for a long time. Second, a certain brunette has been making me confused about my feelings. Like very confused./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="730548c35a4aac8f2393d5c87a0b5bf5" Anyway, me, the Lynches, Ellington, Mickey, Ebony, and a few of my other friends were getting the barn in our backyard ready for the reunion. I was helping Austin and Ross hang a banner my a id="PXLINK_4_0_3" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/107220113#"mom/a kept over the past few years. After hours of "lefts" and "rights," we finally got it postioned correctly./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="74418ae45c78c9d53da3c16fea25aabc" I drifted across the room as I checked off things on my list- Ryland and Mickey finshed blowing balloons after popping a few, Riker, Rydel, and one of my other friends Cherly were working on the music selection (all of the music being country since that's the general music taste of the entire Winters family), and Ross, Rocky, Austin, and two Austin's siblings (Selena and Tyler) were working on decorations. Soon, everything was a id="PXLINK_2_0_1" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/107220113#"finished/a./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="186bd4241e828c7974e1755586f49169" "Alright guys, we're done. Let's head back to the house and grab some lun-" A loud cheer came from most of the guys as they rushed to the house, those who had girlfriends with them a id="PXLINK_6_0_5" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/107220113#"giving/a the girls piggyback rides. That left me, Selena, Austin, Ross, and Rocky walking back in a big group. Both Ross and Selena were texting their other halves while Austin rambled on about his relationship with Ashley. He soon turned his attention to me./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="186bd4241e828c7974e1755586f49169" "So, have you met any interesting guys in California? Any that you might like?" Austin elbowed me with a laugh. A small blush grew on my cheeks./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9a9feef220628b3e47307338a2082e21" "Ish. There is one guy." As I spoke, my mind automatically drifted to Rocky. I was surprised a bit. But it made sense. I mean, my heart beats faster, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I-/div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1505ec744dd90863ae9b1a7da313be6b" "Chasidy? Helllooooo?" I binked a few times as Selena waved a hand in my face. "Are you having another FGM?" I shook my head./div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3f9a55228c245c6366e02dbaaf5c09cd" "Nah, I'm good. This reunion crap is getting to my head." I shoved my hands into my pocket. "Then there's the drama with Ashley." At the mention of her name, Selena cringed./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1a97473f73e7f5fb2b2b026711577cfd" "She's the spawn of Satan. She deserves to rot in hell." I laughed a little at her sentence. It's reassuring to have some normality in my life./div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1a97473f73e7f5fb2b2b026711577cfd" /div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e" /div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="39f56e283da1f1b206322bf0624df0c8" A few days a id="PXLINK_3_0_2" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/107220113#"passed/a, and it was the day of the reunion. I learned something in those few days:/div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a3b15238f79905f7a9566d49d2333d1f" 1.) My crush was no longer Austin, but was now Rocky. (Don't know how em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em a id="PXLINK_5_0_4" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/107220113#"happened/a.)/div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7c913c8ffc2df3b627ccc598326bb025" 2.) All my friends, excluding the mac and chesse addict above, were in relationships. Ebony and Riker, Ross and Laura, the obvious Rydellington duo, Mickey and Ryland, Selena and some dude named Hunter, Tyler and Cheryl, and the "perfect" couple, Austin and Ashley./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="27a61b9b4fdb00dc19ea08806408f468" 3.) I have great patience./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2e8ee11a13a87a44f684de5ab079014e" I was actually happy that this reunion was today so I can a id="PXLINK_1_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/107220113#"spend/a time with my family. Mostly my Mammyma (my dad's mom), my cousin AJ and her siblings Macintosh and Suzzie, and my brother Wesley. (Side note: Rocky was jealous of AJ till he found out was she was a girl and my cousin.)/div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7b530b33ecb5a154cbb1d499084b3652" The day went along perfectly. The apple-picking contest was a success. (Macintosh won for the third year in a row.) Thanks to the contest, we had plenty of apples to make into apple cider, apple pie, and other things. The tractor ride through the orchard was perfect. I spent most of the day participating in most of the activities. And checking things off my list./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c46b0fea3f6eeaf00c0f0db878475458" "Lil' miss Chasidy must be awfully busy tah say "howdy" tah meh." A voice scared me as I looked behind me to see AJ. A smile grew on my face./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6131157120026f5daa076d3380198b33" "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I placed the list down as AJ placed a hand on my shoulder, a look of understanding on her face./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="906643e1bbe6fcd13e29bb3a7faa444a" "Mind tellin' meh what yer problem is?" She grabbed a chair and sat beside me. I grabbed a chair of my own and sat down./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="35866ecfb56cab8f60f8c02878375c02" "Well, there's this guy. I like him, but I don't want to admit. Even to myself." I rested my elbows on my legs as I proped my head up with my hands./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="83092d1169693150a46ad3879db01ce1" "Ahhhh. Lemme guess, it's that goofy-lookin' feller over there?" I followed her gaze to Rocky. He was trying to pick apples from a tree, but they kept falling on his head. He kicked the tree out of fustration, which caused even more apples to fall on him. I laughed a little./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6465cb7ea7b89b7f16f20264d5cfa1a7" "Yep. Wait, how did you know?" I gave AJ a confused look. She just gave me a smile./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6c5514af4333e235852c6db6ae01d7b2" "Ah can tell when my lil' cuz has a crush. AJ Sense. But in all seriousness, ya should tell him. An don't be discouraged if he doesn't feel the same." I smiled at her./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2f82b7974b34cc2726f13cb68e64bdab" "Maybe I should. Thanks AJ." She got up from her chair./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="436bc2ad3a00bf6c42e49309748339e6" "No problem. Now if ya excuse meh, ah have ta go make sum more apple cider." And with that, AJ left. I stayed in my chair. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Should I tell him now? No, I can't. Not yet./em I sighed a little as I heard someone sit next to me, followed by mummbling./div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b82abddfebc0e4bf729229ff45d5c05" "Damn trees.. How the hell do you guys do it?" I turned a bit to see Rocky picking leaves out of his hair./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3108cbc69152baefcbcdaaaad0ffcfb8" "For starters, it takes years of practice to perfectly pick apples." I leaned over to help him. "And second, you don't kick trees when you get pissed at them." I tried to hold back a laugh as I finally got all of the leaves out of his hair./div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="29d69b339bb3e7bfa36e9414736f3bbd" "Could have used that advice a few minutes ago." He gave me a small smile as I sat back down. "Who knew having an apple farmer as a friend would be helpful." We laughed a bit. Despite the laughing, my heart sank at the word "friend." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I want to be more than friends../em/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="29d69b339bb3e7bfa36e9414736f3bbd" /div  
div id="ql-line-72" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9408e8760176f20bbf65a9a18df0cad1"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9408e8760176f20bbf65a9a18df0cad1" /div  
div id="ql-line-74" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f107400fb7e8afee684a2b5cffd49e98" Hours passed as Rocky and I joked around. I was going to finally tell him how I feel before loud shrieks filled the air. I bolted up to see that the tractor went haywire and was about to crash./div  
div id="ql-line-76" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1f7995647222aeaf9cbddeecaf16e112" Rocky was the first to react. He got up and rushed to the out-of-control vehicle. I tried to stop him before he could do something stupid./div  
div id="ql-line-78" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e7193f629227e91a21fe3c0a035569e8" Everything was a blur. All I can see was people runing around, shouting something about the tractor about to crash. I heard a loud noise that sounded like something large hitting the tree./div  
div id="ql-line-80" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="74856129a60bdd5622be2d5750614583" All I can hear was something about how Rocky (being the brave idiot he was) managed to steer the tractor away from the barn./div  
div id="ql-line-82" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="671aa9c59ac9cf1f3983beb4f5f48a96" And into a tree. With him on the tractor. Tears filled into my eyes as I manged to call out his name. I ran to the crash site and pushed people aside./div  
div id="ql-line-84" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f96a28bbea023e771ecb4f6fbc7a4304" What I saw made me almost faint. Rocky was caught in the driver's seat, unconcious. His head was resting on the steering wheel, his hair soaked in blood. His arm was bent in a unnatural way, so I knew it had to be broken. I placed a shakey hand on his cheek. "R-Rocky?.."/div  
div id="ql-line-86" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="29c0c74f321f89cfa3f3bdea80d90f4b" I saw his eyes flutter open a bit as a weak, but goofy smile crossed his lips. "Did I save the day?.." I couldn't help but smile as I teared up./div  
div id="ql-line-88" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="117d5a2c5692a942697822b8602ee619" "Yes, you did, my hero." His eyes closed again as he mummbled softly./div  
div id="ql-line-90" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="aa1d0458f26050c6664aa2766f0492c9" "I wouldn't want it any other way.." I could tell he was slowly going unconcious again, and I felt someone pull me away from him./div  
div id="ql-line-92" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="52fcb7457abc91424e9dcff404eb6e25" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rocky, please don't die.../em/div 


	8. Winters Family Reunion (Part 3)

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8280cd1dce7d2e37afef49897873ce98" I paced back and forth down the hall. Shortly after the crash, a few of my cousins (who were medically trained) managed to get Rocky out and to the house. Meanwhile, I was worried about him. The door to Rocky's make-shift room opened. AJ stepped out./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="451435a7c4323213badf686d1c7e53cb" "Good news, Rocky's alive an ok. He's awake an all that's wrong is a broken arm." A loud sigh left my lips./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="97583f5048e1ce3f1b2d103b266c59e9" "Good.." I let a smile grow on my face. "Can I go in to see him?" AJ nodded./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="07368a177182c15dc53c0ffed31a6560" "Ya might wanna keep it easy. Pain medicine's makin' him goofier than a snake on crack." She laughed before walking off. I went into the room to find Rocky lying in bed, a cast on his arm. He was messing with the bedside radio, complaining about how most non-country stations were static. I laughed a bit as I took a seat next to the bed./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4d9e89a55dbe7e27a30ef75927e138be" "Having a little trouble there?" He looked at me with a dramatic sigh./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e4cf6659d86c15b447f86d150fbb508c" "Yeah. I'm kinda getting tired of hearing country music. Thanks to this shitty radio, I know more country artists than I want to." He gave me a begging look. "Please tell me you have some rock music on your phone."/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ae7f7d3f511e64406e99392c283b7609" "What if I want to torture you by making you listen to every single Carrie Underwood song?" I pulled out my phone as I laughed again./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1d1d7d0f82f11b6e9f1758f3502f5620" "Don't. Please." He placed a hand on my arm. "Just be a a id="PXLINK_4_0_3" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078191#"angel/a and help a guy out." I rolled my eyes playfully as I played a random Green Day song./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="98aa8f67803f85f0631fb03eccc11c14" "Fine. Happy now?" He replied with a nod. Neither one of us spoke for a few minutes, letting the music change from Green Day to Nickleback, Linkin Park, a id="PXLINK_5_0_4" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078191#"Walk/a The Moon, and finally to R5 (which was sorta awkward since it was the band that Rocky was in)./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fa5f06fbcd6ab9394560e251dd336c62" "Thanks for calling my name back there. I don't think I would have pulled myself together. Its like.." I sensed slight hesitation in his voice as he searched for his words. "Like you were an angel that saved me." He placed a hand on his head with a laugh. "Shit, that sounded too cheesey."/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="91eb33368ec11b8901a5ecc70c917fb3" "But it was a good kind of cheesey." I laughed as well. Our eyes met as our laughter died down. "Hey, thanks for basically saving the entire farm. Even though that was an idiotic thing for you to do." He flashed me a grin./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f3da113de9216c1f78735ddd7f37e19c" "Idiotic, but brave. Hero-like." His hand grazed over mine. I smiled to myself. "Could you do this idiot of a hero a favor and be my date to that dance thing? I know I'm not part of your weird, apple-farming family, but I still would like a dance with you."/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="54b0d249393ea067bb8bb7aa06681189" A small blush creeped onto my cheeks as I nodded. "Of course. It might be a little difficult to dance with a broken arm." He looked at the cast with a laugh./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4fe6dd0b320f2104d7bc7f4cef92fbfe" "Eh, I'll manage." He sat up a little as he gave me his signature smile. Until my music decided to a id="PXLINK_3_0_2" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078191#"play/a Crazy Stupid Love. Which made me blush like crazy./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="09f3b7fc03f3ffb69c651daa9fae935d" "Ugh, why must this song play now?" I quickly pressed a button to play the next song, which was Rockstar by Nickleback. Rocky raised an eyebrow at me./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="624facdb6ad4e960d069922d07db8a40" "I thought you liked our band. Why did you change songs?" I let out a sigh as I looked at him./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7ec68b7fd9f9963b5dc069f4ff8213a9" "I do like your band, but that somg just puts my mind in the wrong place." I hid my face as I heard his laughing./div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="eac183005ef2cabdd17fba62524e8853" "Lemme guess, makes you think of se-" I covered his mouth with both of my hands./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7bec233108fb9aa52d7ca9eda9ee3d9c" "Rocky Mark Lynch, finish the rest of that sentence and I will cut all of your hair off while you sleep." I uncovered his mouth as a fake pout crossed his face./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7422d24576649f7185e2e33f6fdc43d9" "You're a bigger buzz-kill than Buzz Killington." He tried to cross his arms, but failed due to one of his arms being in a cast./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="37dcfaf35d8ac3898edee71e8279e21c" "Oh hush. I gotta get ready for the dance tonight." I got up from my seat as I grabbed my phone and turned off my music. "Have fun with the radio." Sounds of protest came from Rocky as I left the room. I know, I can be a bitch./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3d7484fe0ed4c7854bf8aaa43c67eb2e" Music played from the giant speakers inside the barn as I entered. There were many couples dancing, even family members danced with each other. Everyone was dressed decently: guys dressed in the nicest clothes they brought, girls dressed in pretty dresses. I was even suprised that AJ was wearing a dress. Speaking of which, I saw her make her way to me./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ae92fcbf599ff7b7295639179a3b98b2" "Dressed a lil' too fancy for this hoedown, aren't ya?" I looked down at my dress. It was a simple black dress. Something that someone would where to a small a id="PXLINK_2_0_1" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078191#"dinner/a party. Then I looked at everyone else. Yep, a bit too fancy./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b4abf0d221f177c2cf3fa956d9ee694a" "Well, it's the only dress Rydel had avalible." I looked back at my cousin. "She also a id="PXLINK_6_0_5" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078191#"decided/a to have me wear make-up like I'm on a date or something." AJ laughed a bit./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f98e32b6f4293d0830627ef2dded8e83" "Ah reckon ya are." I was about to open my mouth before she turned me around. My heart almost stopped. Rocky just entered the room, and he looked like he could pass as being part of the farm. In my opinion, he was extremely hot. I heard laughing from behind. "Macintosh let him borrow his clothes for tonight. From the look of it, ya must be impressed, huh?"/div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d675ee7b26a8b83b33580d82ea7ad3b2" "Oh my god.. He looks more southern than me.." I continued to stare at Rocky until he noticed me. I quickly looked away and blushed as he approached AJ and I./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a7c3adcb8a9bd27f7fa197d0c7dc75ea" "Awwwww, the angel's blushing." He laughed a bit as he patted my head./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="47ee7c4dc760a52aa9528bb1577d29c8" "Shut up.." I muttered a little in a country accent. I quickly covered my mouth as AJ placed a hand on my shoulder./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ca33ec92e5be595e352f6d63e3f1e711" "Ah guess ya got her. Chasidy here only lets her accent show when she's nervous and shy." I glared at her./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7939d4942f690f4bb5400a9ed65a9540" "I'm not nervous or shy, especially around him." I tried to hold back my accent, but it kept coming. I hate when AJ's correct./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9bed0546f54a2d71c8ce763f1aeb7066" "Mhm. Ahm just gonna leave y'all here ta mingle." She pushed me a bit closer to Rocky before walking off to her siblings and boyfriend. (I think his name was Braeburn. I dunno.)/div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="eae1d9f937036c5aa9fd19be5a950c1a" "Sooooo, how's the arm?" I asked. He looked at his cast with a shrug./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="37d12aee0827c1f26e610e57af47ea49" "It's alright. I mean, it hurts like a bitch, but it'll heal before tour." His gaze shifted over to me. "And you can come on tour with us." I gave him a smile./div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1e3ba7390f8e7f1ff7e011505a0b149c" "And I am. Ebony's gonna be stuck to Riker like glue, and I need my best friend." I grabbed his uninjured arm and towed him towards the exit. "By the way, you can keep the shirt. Macintosh won't mind." Rocky laughed a bit./div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f2fd701e83de4bbafbd40e7534d7a4c1" "I will. I always need more sleeveless, country-looking shirts." He randomly twirled me around as we stepped outside./div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="37242ccae996b24ab3ae8a01dda042c8" "I'm sure your fans will love to see you in that." I smiled up at him./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3a05d5985413a6330b509af480578829" "Are you one of those fans?" He took my hands in his as pretended to think./div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="600aaebdd045a5e9a5e2fb3c0a4564b1" "Maybe, maybe not." A fake pout appeared on his lips as I laughed. We could still hear the music from inside and Crazier by Taylor Swift started to play. A smile replaced the pout on his face as he placed his arm around my waist to bring me a id="PXLINK_1_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078191#"close/a. "Can I have this dance?" I nodded a wrapped an arm around his neck./div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9e17c934f7d9b208086a1dfbd56fdc06" "Why would I say no?" I smiled softly as we swayed to the music./div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9dc552f7a0a3556aa50d0ae993ab3e89" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around./em/div  
div id="ql-line-84" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c5e55bc595f890eafd6ea2e34b3d3914"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" You make me crazier, crazier./em/div  
div id="ql-line-86" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ebdb6ec01fcabe4af8139600203f1e18" Just about then, I notice Rocky bring me closer to him. A blush creeps up on my cheeks as I bury my face into his chest. I heard him mumble softly. "I wish this moment would last forever."/div  
div id="ql-line-88" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="746594ac3219cb4d436ed57fb34e6896" "I do too." I lifted my head up to look at him. Then, out of nowhere, I felt his lips against mine./div  
div id="ql-line-90" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f018be8973cae504bd57d1fbf3a55c0e" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It feels like I'm falling to earth, lost in your eyes./em/div  
div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ea647b37e4f30b086f8b328a4bc8fc18"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" You make me crazier, crazier./em/div  
div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8c08649b2b2ae734a16515884c4f0886"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Crazier./em/div  
div id="ql-line-97" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="be0dab40379b4414d4bb2133cbd97e68" I know it sounds cliche, but I felt fireworks as we kissed. It felt like forever before either one of us pulled away./div  
div id="ql-line-99" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ea1992b878c4490e7c0e374992097fc6" "Before you kill me in my sleep, I am so sorr-" I cut him off with another kiss, pulling away with a smile./div  
div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="64ade7808b371365f5e7f0fbd29ea213" "Why would I kill you?" A small giggle left my lips as I let go of Rocky's hand, wrapping my other arm around his neck./div  
div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="51af4aa86ec31fddc9b8258a259b020c" "Well, I kissed you. I thought you were gonna be like 'I cannot believe you did that and I'm gonna get revenge,' but you weren't." He let a laugh leave his lips. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"/div  
div id="ql-line-105" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e346183d6a58530dcf2e5b1c68787c1e" "A bit, but that's what makes you unique." I replied with a smile, which caused him to smile. "I guess this means that you like me." He nodded a bit./div  
div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f6b60b0fd0e0cb489ee9e07c7f5850b1" "And I guess this means that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em like me." I nodded as well. He rested his forehead against mine. "Well, Chasidy I-Don't-Know-You're-Middle-Name Winters, will you be my girlfriend?" A huge smile grew on my face./div  
div id="ql-line-111" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2adb7178d5b04e3b2ca4744cfe8b2b80" "I would love too, Rocky Mark Lynch." A excited look grew on his face as he placed a kiss on my lips. It was just as amazing as the first kiss. And I never wanted it to end./div  
div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4402d050304cfe78626bed5cecd17fe7" But it did./div  
div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2f0fda2b7e2b8e7672714f416654bacc" Well, when AJ decided to pour a bowl of apple cider on the "lovebirds."/div  
div id="ql-line-117" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cf01a33229be646f6430d0dc9f9fb234" But, it was the best family reunion ever./div 


	9. Boredom Killer

About a year has passed since the reunion. Not much has happened: Mickey decided to return to Celeste and brought Ryland with her, Rydel moved out with Ellington not long after we got back to Cali, and I decided to finish my classes online. Well, for senior year.

It was a bit difficult though. While Ebony was enrolled to the nearest school, I was at home. It was peaceful, till Rocky would complain about being bored. Like now.

"Chassssiiiiiiddddddyyyy." He whined. It was the third time in a hour that he tried to get me into a cuddle session with him. I sighed.

"Let me finish this test, okay?" I turned in my seat to face him. He relunctantly nodded. "Hey, I'm almost done. I'll play some music to help." I pulled up Spotify and played my music on shuffle. Rocky smiled and sat across from me. One of my favorite country songs (and one of the few he could stand) started playing.

_We were fallin' in love in the sweet heart of summer._

_She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said, "Fire it up, lets go get this thing stuck."_

For one, I _love_ Florida Georgia Line. For two, Cruise is a song both Rocky and I liked. So we were singing along as it played. I soon finshed my test, but let the music play. The song soon ended and changed to Teenage Dream.

"Talk about major change." I laughed a bit as I got up to streach. I looked over at Rocky. "So, having fun over there?"

"It would be more fun if you were in my arms." He opened his arms wide. I rolled my eyes playfully before turning off my laptop.

"Fine. Only because I'm nice." I walked over to the brunette and wrapped my arms around him as I sat in his lap, cuddling into him with a smile. We stayed like that for a while before Rocky picked me up, carrying me with a smile.

"We're gonna go somewhere more comfortable." He placed a kiss on my forehead as he took me to the nearest place, which was my room.

We layed on the bed, laughing and exchanging kisses. Each kiss grew longer and heated. It soon grew into a full make-out session. I felt Rocky move from his spot beside me and hover above me. I felt his hands wander over my body. Normally, I would tell him to stop, but not this time.

I began to tug desperately at his shirt. He pulled his lips away shortly as he slipped off his shirt, quickly resuming the passionate kiss. I felt his hand squeeze my butt, which made a moan leave my lips. Rocky took the chance to slip his tongue past my parted lips.

His hands moved up and began to pull up my shirt. We hesitantly broke the kiss to pull off the shirt. Our eyes met for a short time before he leaned to place kiss after kiss down my neck.

I moaned out again. I felt him nip at the skin as the kisses moved down to my collarbone. I heard him mumble my name as his hands flew down to my shorts, pulling them off with ease. My hands shakily unbuttoned his jeans. I heard a small laugh from Rocky.

"Here, lemme help." He placed his hands over mine and helped me with his jeans. I pulled them off as quickly as possible. I blushed a bit as his arms went around me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was filled with concern as he looked at me.

"I'm ready for this, Rocky." I placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled and placed a peck on my nose as I heard a small _click_ noise. I felt my bra being removed. His hands moved slowly to my hips as he conected our lips in a soft kiss. I hooked my fingers into his boxers.

"On the count of three, we pull them off. Okay?" He mummered against my lips. I replied with a quiet "okay" before he began to countdown. "One. Two. Three." At the last number, both Rocky and I pulled off the only pieces of clothing on our bodies.

He pulled away a bit as his eyes traveled up and down my body. He bit his lip a little. "Beautiful.." Rocky muttered. He gaze return to my eyes. "Are you super sure about this, cause we can wait a while long-"

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. "I know it's my first time, but I trust you." I saw him relax a little.

"Just let me know if it hurts." I nodded. He took a small breath in before sliding his length in. Pain shot through my body as I squeezed my eyes closed. I bit lip as I opened them to see a panicked look on Rocky's face. "Oh my god, are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

"I'm fine, just continue." I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and started to thrust in and out of my enterance. The pain quickly vanished and was replaced by pleasure.

His pace soon grew quicker. With each thrust, it felt like I was in heaven. Our moans were the only noise that filled the room. (Minus the creaking of the bed.) His lips wandered across my neck as his hips met mine. I called out his name multiple times, and I was sure he loved it. He left behind a few bites before pulling away to kiss my lips.

We were quickly reaching our highs. His hands were firmly on my hips as I drug my nails across his back. Rocky would mumble my name against my lips, and I would mumble his. I felt one final thrust before finally reaching my high. It felt like pure bliss. I heard a final moan from him as I felt cum inside. Our lips parted as he looked down at me with a breathless smile.

"Amazing, huh?" He asked. All I could do was nod. I felt him pull out before taking a spot beside me on the bed. We layed there in a peaceful silence before I spoke up.

"Thanks for being my first time." I looked over my shoulder at Rocky. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad I was." He placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you so much, Chasidy." I felt a blush rise on my cheeks at the words.

"I love you too, Rocky." I snuggled myself into his chest as he pulled a blanket over us.

Before falling asleep, I replayed the past few events in my mind. Including the first time we said "I love you" to each other. And I meant those words.

I am head-over-heels in love Rocky Lynch, and I don't regret falling for him.


	10. Surprises and More Surprises

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4eeee00decf83b23425a4e0657e4c47b" The next morning was amazing. I spent a few hours cuddling with Rocky. We both enjoyed it, until I had to get up. Sure, he complained about it at first, but I managed to get away./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ca4793549ba26dac722c3163d75acef8" After a warm shower and a few pop-tarts to eat, I head back to my computer to check a few things. First, my test results. I squealed a bit as the page loaded. I heard someone come down the stairs with a groan, which belonged to Ebony./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="191786c6215dff92277d512c785bb631" "Shut. Up. You're gonna wake up the entire house." She mumbled before shuffling over to me. "What's the big a id="PXLINK_5_0_4" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078243#"deal/a anyway?"/div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="370f3f12585f61293692b09160fa3564" "Remember how I could take this big huge test that would let me graduate early?" She gave me a nod as she took one of my pop-tarts. "Well, I passed!" I said with a squeal. The two of us jumped around in a circle, till Ross came into the room, giving us weird looks./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0b28c08516f7fc53a1ba3f971cb942ce" "Did I just walk into Crazy Town?" He said before grabbing some leftovers from the fridge. I smiled brightly./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4a1e2282adc8b66ee21e6aa1b10e628a" "If you only knew." Ebony and I exchanged glances before laughing. Ross rolled his eyes playfully as he walked past us./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e8ff1f68ca6006d96cee068d5c215a97" "Have fun." He called out before leaving the kitchen. Ebony laughed a bit./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5283ab65deb3b222e26d23ab0a0017b1" "Anyway, congrats! You should celebrate this." A grin grew on her face. "Especially with a certain person." I looked at her strangely before heading towards the fridge./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4bdd23b6922164b181abc8dd224a9c10" "But I am celebrating. With you." I pulled out some leftover a id="PXLINK_2_0_1" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078243#"pizza/a./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="949a55c8dc7f543745bf9415b13729a0" "Not me silly. I meant with Rocky." She stated. I took a bite of the cold pizza./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0b3fa6939a06bef5a1bc8b732351859a" "He'll probably take me to a movie or diner to celebrate." I made my way back to the chair. Ebony sighed./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="89469bd9ba1b811fc5039ae881f2ef16" "I meant in a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"different/em way." I stared at her for a bit before it clicked in my mind./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f024e55059120c1e286145a1370a5356" "Wait a minute, do you mean..?" I trailed off before blushing. Ebony laughed./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b0ddc6a98f3fee2280fc2dce3d242212" "If you mean sex, then yeah." She continued to laugh. I sank a bit into my chair./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ec4a63e90dbe95dec923dd1ca451c700" "Um, about that.." I let out a nervous laugh. She stopped and laughed even louder./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fb6b7448f9bc64f143d5af99360cc743" "So you two already did it? Way to go Chas!" I groaned as I took another bite of my pizza. Today was gonna be a long day./div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fb6b7448f9bc64f143d5af99360cc743" /div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e" /div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8842c03a9f153ed65435917a9e15635a" A week had passed. It was terrible. Everyday started with puking. Riker thought I had a simple stomach virus, but Ebony and Rocky insisted that I go see a doctor. So here I am, sitting at the doctor's office./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cc45eb8a99fc010f385ba5de0bf7e9f2" The doctor came into the room and asked me few questions: had I eaten anything I normally don't, did I come into contact with anyone sick. Stuff like that. "Alright. We need you to take a pregnancy test, just incase." I nodded and did the test./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9cf8f7d7c67f6c2cff4c014376f9ebca" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"((AN: I don't know how to put this in a unawkward way so. xD))/span/div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1ece6ed6b50cf0687799f9f212bc70a9" I was told to go to the wating room to wait for the results. I was about to enter the room when I heard Rocky's voice./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7326dcf8678bc43ed06b668169301fe0" "You don't understand, I'm her em style="box-sizing: border-box;"boyfriend./em I need to see if she's okay." He sounded impatient. The lady at the front desk sighed./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="895190fffc75c52ad568365721377a59" "Miss Winters will be out shortly. You need to take a seat and wait." I heard him grumble and shuffle away. I opened the door and entered the waiting room./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8ae237ea4f5d9e4922eaee381343d4bf" "Wow, talk about impatient." I said in a hushed tone, walking over to the brunette. He automatically got up and took my hands in his./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b15e051627ab532ceca3c4e8493c186" "Are you okay? Are you sick? I should've told Ell to not leave leftover sushi at the ho-" I placed a finger over his lips to silence him./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="432b6b05c1de129d5832b3a7e5489523" "Everything's fine, so far. The doctors ran a few tests and I have to wait for the results." I removed my finger from his lips and heard a sigh./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cf19c6af9bb5b1f96a0988c9acd510ed" "Alright. I'll stay here and wait with you." He sat down in one of the seats and I sat next to him. The next half hour was spent with me flipping through magazines snd Rocky on his phone. I heard my phone buzz a few times. My eyes shifted from an article about gardens to my boyfriend, who was smiling at the screen. I peaked over./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6e21752482090aa28f523011eee0e95b" "Whatcha doing?" I asked. He looked up at me./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1e13aed7247c05f1de61d1829d0a008c" "Just keeping fans updated about our fun trip to the docter." He said with a upbeat tone to his voice. I notice him hit the send button on a tweet and a few phones went off in the waiting room. I raised an eyebrow./div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0562a5cc4e56dbcd30337ef8589a0f52" "Have fun with that." I said before resting my head on his shoulder, going back to the magazine in my hands. About that time, a few people noticed that a famous celebrity was in the room. (It wasn't a big deal to me, but I've been dating the dude for a while sooooo.) Some of the girls came up to Rocky, asked for autographs, and told me that they hope I got well soon./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fd877136e6fb97581a95d46c8c5af61c" I looked up at him. "Heeey, at least your fans are cool about us dating." I grinned a bit. Rocky laughed a bit./div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a479b6f36ab8ad5537e0d758c263bdfa" "After a few of them going into denial. Some still are." I laughed as well. The lady at the front desk called my name. I gave Rocky a smile before getting up and placing the magazine down. I went into back rooms with one of the doctors. (I think her name was Dr. Gomez. I dunno know.)/div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0cbf24be6f9c579f004b282f31a2b87f" "Congratulations, Miss Winters." She said with a smile. I was confused./div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="eb2c88bb39b3da7a9ebd35cb0f148a90" "Congrats on what?" I asked. She sighed and arranged a few pieces of a id="PXLINK_6_0_5" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078243#"paper/a on her clipboard./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8ac246d9689b494bdce3b67f48af1601" "On your pregnancy." I froze. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pregnancy? I'm pregnant?!/em I looked at Dr. Gomez./div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bb8aec815de7165e233e253a5090746b" "A-are you sure?" She nodded./div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b14e2d33282e26c91b60ec46eca1e912" "Yes. Please come back every month for a checkup." She flashed me a smile before guiding me back to the waiting room. I opened with door with a fake smile, hoping it would fool Rocky when he saw me. It looked like it worked./div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b3e7ef9eb62033def4f2a99c848bfb94" Once out of the clinic and into the car, I a id="PXLINK_3_0_2" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078243#"decided/a to tell him the news. "Just wondering, do you ever think about having kids with me?" I saw a smile grow on his lips./div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a460d26169002fc9803c10a7620e830b" "Of course. I would love to have some now, but it all a id="PXLINK_1_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078243#"depends/a on when you wa-"/div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4c8c2b71c219320c3010b93d77af09c2" "Rockyimpregnant." I blurt out quickly. He turned to me with raised eyebrow./div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6f9a8be2215140d28d4d8748947c792b" "What did you say, cause it a id="PXLINK_4_0_3" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/114078243#"sound/a like you said that you were pregnant." He turned the key in the ignition. I bit my lip a bit./div  
div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9208baf8129a0083a5a4b918595c5fd5" "Funny thing is that I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"am/em pregnant." I saw him pause a bit before laughing./div  
div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5bacf1e5bf1f3fab6f33a53198fd155e" "Good joke, Chas. You got me there." Rocky's laughter soon faded when I didn't laugh. "You're kidding, right? Or are you serious?" I nodded as I fumbled with my shirt./div  
div id="ql-line-97" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="16e89e146e65641acf38ca1a2f4dac7c" "About a week along. Surprise?" I tried to smile at him. My smile disappeared as I saw him sink back into his seat. "I guess you're not happy." He shook his head./div  
div id="ql-line-99" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="847e012c72eb756bb7d2e577c0fdec72" "I'm happy, just shocked." He proped up an arm and rested his head on his hand. "I mean, I really do want kids. It's just the thought of bring a dad at the age of twenty that's a little surprising." I placed a hand on his shoulder./div  
div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4b9529e07b2865575f1f7d0fcb96c4a9" "If it makes you feel better, I never thought about being a mother at eighteen." I smiled at him. He looked at me and returned the smile./div  
div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="61e322070e682064238b522ffa2188a7" "At least em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm/em the dad." He sat up a bit in his seat as he placed a hand on my stomach, laughing. I laughed with him./div  
div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ecc82b4f276587c339909093646c429d" "I'm just wondering if its a boy or a girl. Or worse, twins." I rested my head on Rocky's shoulder./div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ecc82b4f276587c339909093646c429d" /div  
div id="ql-line-109" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9408e8760176f20bbf65a9a18df0cad1"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9408e8760176f20bbf65a9a18df0cad1" /div  
div id="ql-line-111" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="257e7929924ebdd10d384c59f4987658" It was later that night. Rocky decided to take me out on a date. Where exactly? Non other than the famous Chuck-E-Cheese resturant./div  
div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b71b286b278780b83c5b5a4fe7050efa" In all honesty, I never felt more childish in my life. And it was fun. We spent the entire time playing many different games. (My absolute favorite being the Deal or No Deal game they had.) Rocky decided that we should take a break for some pizza./div  
div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8ab979f617c4883dedf4cecce9fc703d" "How many tickets do you have?" He asked me once we sat down./div  
div id="ql-line-117" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e31af321c9a8996652a490f388911ddf" "About a hundred. You?" I took a drink of the fruit punch I got. He smirked a bit./div  
div id="ql-line-119" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ea9438a1802aa364c0011354880bbf30" "Unlike you who wasted most of her time playing some game based off a T.V. show, I earned almost three-hundred tickets." I playfully pouted and crossed my arms./div  
div id="ql-line-121" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2ee53a3055106c55c9cf6d8108cdd23f" "You better share, mister." I saw an amused smile grow on his lips./div  
div id="ql-line-123" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="19f17a6d8b5409323ffc0f32b3a05987" "I will, I will." He reached across the table to take both of my hands in mine. "Chas, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while." He bit his lip nevrously as he rubbed his thumb over mine./div  
div id="ql-line-125" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d436c54c49025949d42808f6c6031b68" "What it is?" I asked in a concerning tone. Rocky's eyes shifted from our joined hands to my eyes./div  
div id="ql-line-127" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfd54317910bc74424872c0afddc4417" "We've been dating for about two years. I wouldn't trade them for anything. And the fact that we're having kids is unbelieveable." He smiled widely at me. "I love you so much. I don't regret doing anything with you." I notice myself blush as he talked./div  
div id="ql-line-129" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="21b706b1b634da279368e58214031cac" "Rocky, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I smiled brightly. He got up from his seat./div  
div id="ql-line-131" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fae7ad77d951827db73da9567e7899ea" "I know this isn't the most romantic place in the world." He knelt down onto one knee. I eyed him in curiousity as he pulled out a small box. Rocky opened the box to reveal a small, silver ring with a blue gem. "But Chasidy Maylynne Winters, will you marry me?" Tears filled my eyes as I slid out of my seat and into his arms./div  
div id="ql-line-133" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ee84dd79459edf9023df61a017ffb7de" "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I teared up in happiness. It was truely the best day of my life./div 


	11. Epilogue: Fairy Tale Ending

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="557fde363c7d69fe4e6462fcaf8be89d"~Nobody's POV~/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="34d97d9cb9f38342adade39261c678a9"It was another simple R5 concert. The band was onstage and the crowd began to freak. They just started to a id="PXLINK_1_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/115458778#"play/a Cali Girls when a loud squeal distracted a few of the members. Two little girls ran onstage from the side./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5179c3e54b07713c1b4439596ff9291f""Daddy, Elsa stole my zebra!" One of the girls whined as she ran to Rocky. He looked down at the small child, who had brown hair just like him. The other girl, Elsa, followed her./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="738d91881e1cfe7207dcab75d4689769""But Anna stole my a id="PXLINK_2_0_1" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/115458778#"candy/a!" The blonde protested. Rocky looked st the both of them with a amused look before kneeling down./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="05835375a82b7563c5518aed113ae426""Anna, why did you steal Elsa's candy?" He asked. The brown haired girl looked down at her shoes./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="703e819a36ae7b178c9e78a8fba1bf06""I wanted candy and she had some. I a id="PXLINK_5_0_4" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/115458778#"knew/a it wasn't a nice thing to do. Sorry Daddy." Anna said before looking up at Rocky. He flashed her a smile./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1aada9dbd221d2518c90e7779b079440""Don't say sorry to me. Apologize to your sister." He said. Anna looked over at Elsa./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bcb7591dcd41d03bc49fd5061b8b15a4""I'm sorry sissy. I should've thought it through." Elsa smiled at her sister./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e6ce3310b74080428fba2cb9cde78731""Apology a id="PXLINK_6_0_5" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/115458778#"accepted/a." The two sisters hugged and a loud "aww" came from the crowd. Rocky stood back up and took the microphone./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9719e05105cfbab95ad8fbc64d22c5cd""Sorry guys, family situation. The concert will after I escort these two to there a id="PXLINK_3_0_2" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/115458778#"mother/a." He placed his guitar on the stand behind him and took both of his daughters hands, leading them offstage./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fe48f62f5c0dadd61c0d1e11168df810"~Chasidy's POV~/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="84e6c92d19280d424ea823b35962ad61"I panicked. I couldn't find my daughters em style="box-sizing: border-box;"anywhere/em. Luckily, Ricky and Rico (my youngest two who are twins) stayed with Ryland as I searched for my older two twins. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my husband and my daughters./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="97bb237036bb32473aa5c89f8e871cb0""They a id="PXLINK_4_0_3" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/14177888/write/115458778#"decided/a to come onstage and bring me into their situation." Rocky said before Anna and Elsa let gobof his hands, wrapping their arms around my legs./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d7c1326327c6e73efb5d15dda67fc5ab""But Daddy helped." Anna said with a big smile. I looked up at him with a smile./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ff8ae7cd6108696eefca2b93a3d7a45f""Thanks for saving the day, Rock." He placed an arm around me before kissing my cheek./div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="51862b13476b08b7116a91bd4d0479d4""Anything to make you happy." He let go of me and knelt down to our daughters. "Be good for Mommy, okay?" They both nodded. He got up and walked back towards the stage. I smiled./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d87b8e49c5e6ce86c3f4584a7b35478d"I love my family./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6c63b47b82e734756ac0914121f29689"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"END OF STORY/span/div 


End file.
